Friends with the CRAZY ( ACTUAL STORY )
by Boggie445
Summary: AU and What if combined sort of What if Dagur was nicer to Hiccup during the episode Twinsanity. Please review i accept criticism


**Disclaimer:**

 **OKAY I don't OWN dragons riders of** **Berk or the characters or HOW to train your dragon**

This is my first time at writing a au so please don't be too harsh What if Dagur wasn't so cruel to Hiccup in the episode twinsanity read and find out.

* * *

We open up to see Barf's face zooming out to see the twins riding their dragon, then Ruffnut speaks up

"How are we suppose to see up here" Hiccup then flies into view saying, "Your not that is the whole point." Tuffnut speaks up "ohh. I still don't get it."

"When you two can't see you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this" says Hiccup as he leans toothless into a cloud.

"Why does he always have to speak in riddles." said Tuffnut to his twin. "I say we trust us." said Ruffnut. "Yeah I'm with you sister."said Tuffnut.

Ruff and Tuff shout out, "Belch/Barf up/down" Their dragon does both things and ends up spiraling down into the clouds where they crash into Fishlegs and Meatlug during the trust exercise. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs all fall down into a fortress screaming. Everyone, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all fall down into a dead tree that was in the middle of the forest. "HEY WILL YOU STOP NARRATING WHAT WE DO." Yelled Ruffnut to the author,"No this is the way i write for now."

Back to the regular story

Tuffnut shouts,"Belch," while Rufflut says,"Barf go for help." Tuffnut yells, "Get me down." Barf's and Belch's heads go in different direction until their body starts spiraling.

Fishlegs see Meatlug and whistles to get her attention and points his finger at Ruff and Tuff then points it up twirling it. Meatlug then dives down and seems to swoop up the twins.

"It worked. I can't actually believed that it works." Fishlegs said, shouting the last part. Suddenly the branch that Fishlegs is on breaks, then he starts to fall but not for long as toothless catches him on his back.

"What was that hand thing you were doing?" Asked Hiccup. "If you must know I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just incase we ever be separated. And they seemed to be well received." Fishlegs answers. "Hand signals that is incredible Fishlegs." said Hiccup "Yeah I know." said Fishlegs. "We need to start working on those right away." said Hiccup persistent on doing the hand signal (First time writing)

In the dragon training academy we see all the riders training their dragons with the hand signals.

"Toothless," Says Hiccup with a shield in hand,"Battle ready." Toothless then gets into a crouched looking position with his wings out and tail in the air and with his mouth opened showing his teeth. Hiccup thens says, "Toothless plasma blast." as he throws the shield up then toothless destroys it. "Good job bud." Said Hiccup to congratulate toothless, "Smile", as he traced his finger over his lips. Toothless gives Hiccup a half smile. "Not bad," said Astrid not very far from them, then she yells, "Stormfly spine shot" as she pushes her hands out. Stormfly puts her head down and flings her tail near Astrid causeing her tail spikes to go down in a pattern until they reach Astrid where they touch her boots." Well," says Astrid as she picks up one of the spines,"that better than last time." On Snotlout we see him laughing minacly. "HOOKFANG ANNiHILATE!" Snotlout shouts at his dragon pointing at a wood barrier. Hookfang narrows his eyes and blasts Snotlout into the wood.

"Bulls eye." says Tuffnut pointing to Snoutlout as he groggily tries to get up."Meatlug hug." Shouts Fishlegs as he crosses his arms. Meatlug then charges into Fishlegs knocking him over and starts licking him. "Hmm, That could actually be useful" said Hiccup,"Ruff, Tuff your turn." Tuffnut, "Belch," Ruffnut,"Barf" Tuff,"come" Ruff, "go" Their dragon ends up going nowhere as both heads try to move but end up hitting each other cause their body to fall down. Tuff and Ruff both start glaring at each other, while Barf and Belch try to get up. Tuffnut/Ruffnut,"Belch/Barf, Ground, Sky" The twins said together causing their dragon to go up in the air for a moment then come back down in a painful looking way."HAHA," Laughs Tuffnut in triumph,"I win." Ruffnut ask, "What do you think you're doing to my dragon?" "Your dragon?" Tuffnut asked back,"Please you've been breathing in Barf's gas again." Tuffnut says as he gets closer to his twin."YEAH SO?" ASKED Ruffnut as she got in her brothers face. "GUYS Guys," Hiccup interrupted," Barf and Belch are one dragon. You have to use one hand signal at a time." Ruffnut then says, "Good idea. Barf attack Tuffnut." As she throws her hands in the direction of her brother Barf's head seems to charge and hit Tuffnut knocking him into Snotlout making both of them lye on their backs. "How's that?" Asked Ruffnut smugly. Fishlegs says, "I don't think that was what Hiccup-" but was interrupted when Tuffnut said, "Belch eat Ruffnut." as he opened and closed his hand. Belch's head went down and chomped the girl twin and lifted her up a little bit (or should i say bite huh huh) "Uh ow." says Ruffnutt as her head was in the dragons mouth. Hiccup then says," Tuff come on." 'Whatever," Tuffnut says lazily, "BELCH drop Ruffnut." as he opens his hand signaling Belch to let go of Ruffnut dropping her onto her feet. "Ugggfff I can't work like this." Ruffnut says as she shakes her head.

"Ugh. It is completely unprofessional." says Tuffnut as he walks towards Barf and Belch "I am taking my dragon and going home." says Ruffnut to her twin. "You touch that dragon and I'll -." Tuffnut says treating when we was interruptedby his sister " You'll what?" Asked Ruffnut angrily." I'll.. I don't know don't rush me.. just nnnh nngnth I'll tell you tomorrow." said or more like grumbled to his twin then ran to his dragon. The twins both grabbed their dragon's respect head and start pulling it to their way Ruffnut then says "Come on Barf." Hiccup tries to break up the feud, "Guys, Come on stop, leave the dragon out of it. It's over." "Ugh it's over." says Ruffnut "Yeah it is so over its under." Said Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both walk away from their dragon. Barf and Belch both try to follow their own owners but can't.

Astrid then walks up to Hiccup and asks, "What was that about." Hiccup answers "Meh they'll be back." while watching Barf and Belch snapping at each other.

We see the chief of the village house when suddenly we hear Gobber's voice saying "Ugh suck in your gut stock." Inside of the house we see Stoick telling Gobber," It's sucked Gobber, it doesn't suck in anymore." As they we're arguing Hiccup nearly slams the door open. "Aaaahhhhh the ceremonial belt. It that time again?" Said Hiccup asking the later part. "Yep. Tomorrow is the annual treaty signing with the Besker tribe." Said Stoick as Gobber tightened the belt around Stoick. Gobber then speaks up, "They got to change that name, when your chief is Oswald the Agreeable and you haven't been to war in thirty years." Hiccup says" Please don't tell me he is bringing that lunatic kid of his." "Dagur?" Gobber asks, "Yeah he'll be here." "OH great," Hiccup says sarcastically,"Let me guess I get to keep him from breaking things." "Actually," Stoick says," I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons." "From Oswald the Agreeable. Why" Asked Hiccup. "Just because we have peace in fifty years doesn't mean that they still can't go... well" said Stoick trying to find the right words. "Berserk." said Gobber finishing Stoick's sentence. "The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression, better blissful than bloody I always say hehe." Stoick said. "And the last thing we want is another berserker skirmish, they tend to play for keeps." "Just hide the dragons." says Stoick

In the forest

Three terrible Terrors are flying low to the ground and land when suddenly a purple blast hits the ground scaring all three of the terrors causing them to fly above Hiccup and toothless and into the swarm of dragons. "Back in line. BACK IN LINE" shouts Snotlout to the dragons. As Hiccup begins to get closer to Snotlout he begins to say,"Everybody in line in line." Snotlout asks Hiccup,"Is Dagur coming? He's so cool." "Cool?" Hiccup asked, "Last time he was here he used me as a knife throwing target." As he was saying this Astrid and Stormfly began to fly nearer to them. "That guy should be locked up in a cage." Fishelgs then joins into the conversation,"That is what he did to me, he wouldn't let me eat for three days." Snotlout then laughs out loud and says, "Then he force fed you rotten cod heads haha." "Thanks," Fishlegs said sarcastically, "I almost erased that from my memory." Astrid yells out, "Look out! Incoming zippleback." A zippleback then comes straight out from the middle of the dragon swarm with it's two heads fighting themselves. "Where is Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" asked Hiccup. The zippleback the suddenly rushes between Hiccup and Snotlout. "Someone get that dragon." Said Hiccup. "I'm on it." Says Snotlout as he chases after the zippleback once he got over the zippleback he jumped off of hookfang and landed on belch's head with it looking back on him trying to get Snotlout off of his neck. Hiccup and Fishlegs reach the Zippleback and Hiccup then shouts lowly, "Snotlout you need two riders. Fishlegs get in there." Fishlegs tries to answer," Heh eh I'm not sure this really was the best idea Hi ahhh." but was interrupted when Barf hits Meatlug making Fishlegs land on Barf's head causing it to spew the gas. As the gas was spewing Fishlegs said, "I don't feel so good." "It's the gas. Try not to breath it in." Hiccup said answering Fishlegs unasked question. "Yeah, that ship has sailed." Said Fishlegs woozily, nearly barfing. Snotlout is seen on the other head's lower neck hanging own for dear life and shouts,"OKAY someone tell me how to work this thing!" Hiccup then tells Snotlout,"Whatever you do Snotlout don't spark..." But he was interrupted when Snotlout sparks the gas, by pulling down it head, causing him and Fishlegs to be blown up into the air and soon following falling until they landed on the back of Hookfang. "Okay now I feel worse." said Fishlegs. "Then if I were you I would not think about that rotten cod head sliding down your throat." said Snotlout using the information for his fun. Fishlegs almost barfs on Snotlout then turns turns to the right and vomits. Snotlout sees this and goes, "Oh that is disgusting." The zippleback gets away as Hiccup looks at it, Astrid then goes to Hiccup looking worried. Hiccup sees this and tells Astrid," Stay here I need to find the twins in order to get that zippleback under control before the berserkers..." Astrid interrupts saying,"Are here." "Great juussssttttt Great." said Hiccup sarcastically.

On the docks

Stoick and Gobber are waiting for the berserkers ships to dock. Hiccup then walks to his dad "Hey dad theres."said Hiccup trying to get his dad's attention. "Not now son. Oswald is here." Stoick told to Hiccup. The ships then dock and one of the berserkers start to announce the arrival of the chief. "Presenting the high chief of the berserker tribe," the berserker solider said,"Cracker of skulls, Slayer of beasts, The Great and Fearsome," Gobber says not so loudly, "Oswald the Agreeable?" The solider continues, "DAGUR THE DERANGED." He moves out of the way and shows Dagur behind him. He looks at them then spits on the deck of the boat. Stoick says,"Dagur?" Gobber asks,"Deranged." Hiccup says,"oh no." Dagur looks at everyone at the dock with fierce eyes until he sees... "Hiccup!" Dagur this rush into Hiccup getting him in a headlock."Hows my favorite runt of the village doing." He said while giving Hiccup a noggie. Hiccup then gets out of the headlock. "What are you talking about." asked Hiccup. "What can't I greet my own brother in my own way." said Dagur Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup,"WHAT."

* * *

This is not a Dagur x Hiccup story people just a friendship one

Please review and send positive feedback bye


End file.
